danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Priest
, which is designed for maximum damage. With the 768% total Aura (AT) from the three Priests, the 80% AT increase from the Yellow Crystal 7, and the 900% bonus of the Critical's Card 7, the Sniper can achieve a maximum damage of 530860, which is enough to kill the Ice Castle Boss, one of the enemies with the third highest LP in the game, in one hit, as shown here.]] Priest is the fifth class in Stick Ranger. Priests have an aura effect, which affects other characters. In contrast to the Boxer, the Gladiator, the Sniper, and the Magician, the Priest was not implemented in the first version of the game, rather, it was added later in ver2.2 BETA. Priests usually have fairly weak attacks, so most teams use Priests mainly for the aura effect. Stats Attack style Most staves use a direct attack which immediately hits multiple enemies and cannot miss. For these, a Priest swings the staff, and a bolt usually represented by an "X" that is the same color as the staff will appear at all enemies within the priest's range. If two enemies are at the same spot, it might hit a different enemy than the one it was originally intended to hit. On the other hand, the Staff of Light, Lightning Staff, High Light Staff, Inferno Staff and Inferno Rod create projectiles and can miss. Weapons The Priest uses the: Auras :"Aura" redirects here. For the Powder Game background, see BG-aura. The special ability of the Priest is its aura ability. All characters within the Priest's range will have a percentage increase in attack, as well as an increase in defense. The aura is represented by vertical lines near the feet of the stickmen. To get an aura, the Priest must be alive, have at least one SP spent in STR or DEX, and have a staff equipped. Auras affect the Priest himself as well. If the auras of more than one Priest are overlapping, the effects will stack additively. Aura colour The colour of the Aura is determined by the proportion of STR, DEX and MAG the Priest has. The player could end up with nearly any color possible depending on how much of STR, DEX, and MAG are in his or her stats. It's very similar to color selection on any paint program. RGB colours are mixed by proportion of the STR, DEX and MAG values respectively to obtain the final aura colour. With more than one Priest present, the aura color is based on the combined values. Aura AT (Red Aura) Aura (AT) increases the minimum and maximum attack of a character by a percentage, rounded down to the nearest integer. Aura (AT) has an effect on elemental attacks as well. Aura DF (Green Aura) Aura (DF) increases the defense of a character which reduces Physical damage taken by characters. All values are rounded down to the nearest integer - in other words, decimal values are ignored. As always, damage cannot be reduced below 1. Blue Aura Blue Aura comes from the MAG of the Priest. On its own, it will not create an aura, but will affect the colour of any present auras caused by other Priests or other stats from the same Priest. External links * Category:Stick Ranger classes